Many pharmaceutical products are marketed in the form of tablets. Some of these tablets are relatively small. As such, these small tablets are inconvenient to handle, especially by older persons who may have reduced mobility in their hands. There is thus a need for a dispenser for such tablets for convenient handling thereof. Such dispenser should be able to dispense the tablets one at a time. In order to protect immature individuals from being able to obtain tablets from such dispenser, it should be child-proof in its operation. However, it should not be so difficult to operate that the above older individuals will be unable to dispense the tablets.
Tablet dispensers capable of dispensing such tablets one at a time are known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,774,470; 4,354,619 and 4,492,316 are representative of such prior art. These prior art dispensers, however, do not have any child-proof or child-resistant features. Dispensers or containers having features which make them difficult for small children to open are also known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,350 and 4,561,544 are representative of such prior art. There is no known prior art that discloses or suggests the unique combination of a tablet dispenser capable of dispensing tablets one at a time and which is also easy to operate while at the same time being child-proof.